pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakespeare by the Sea (Australia)
Shakespeare by the Sea is a summer outdoor event held at Balmoral Beach in Sydney's northern suburbs, using a band rotunda as a backdrop. Started in 1987 by David MacSwan, 2006 marked Shakespeare by the Sea's 20th anniversary. Although there are other theatre events in the world known as Shakespeare by the Sea, this event is probably the longest running event of this name in the world as it predates Shakespeare by the Sea, Halifax, which was founded in 1994. Shakespeare by the Sea is supported by donations from the audience at the end of each show. Each summer, from January to early March, two plays are performed in repertory. Shakespeare by the Sea has performed many of the works in Shakespeare's canon including, Henry IV (Part 1 and Part 2), Romeo and Juliet, King Lear, The Merchant of Venice, The Two Gentlemen of Verona, The Merry Wives of Windsor, The Comedy of Errors, Much Ado About Nothing, Macbeth, Othello, and Hamlet. In 2005 Shakespeare by the Sea presented The Taming of the Shrew, with The Tamer Tamed by John Fletcher. Actors who have performed in Shakespeare by the Sea productions include Gregor Jordan, who played Bassanio in The Merchant of Venice and who later directed the films Two Hands (1999), Buffalo Soldiers (2001), and Ned Kelly (2003). Joe Clements who played Senior Sergeant Allan Steiger in the television soap opera, Neighbours, during 2004–2007 was in the 2010 productions of Shakespeare by the Sea. David MacSwan died suddenly on 14 January 2011 at his Mosman home, aged 51. Shakespeare by the Sea (Australia) is listed as a Major Festival in the book Shakespeare Festivals Around the World by Marcus D. Gregio (Editor), 2004. Past productions * 1986 A Midsummer Night's Dream and Twelfth Night * 1987 Romeo and Juliet and The Taming of the Shrew * 1988 The Merry Wives of Windsor and Macbeth * 1989 As You Like It and Much Ado About Nothing * 1990 Othello and Richard 3 * 1991 Henry IV parts 1 & 2 * 1992 Henry V & The Merchant of Venice * 1993 The Comedy of Errors and Hamlet * 1994 The Two Gentlemen of Verona and The Tempest * 1996 The Comedy of Errors and Macbeth * 1997 Measure for Measure and Twelfth Night * 2002 Romeo and Juliet and The Tempest * 2003 Hamlet and A Midsummer Night's Dream * 2004 Twelfth Night and The Comedy of Errors * 2005 The Taming of the Shrew and The Tamer Tamed * 2006 The Merchant of Venice and Much Ado About Nothing * 2007 The Merry Wives of Windsor and As You Like It * 2008 Richard III and Macbeth * 2009 Measure for Measure and Romeo and Juliet * 2010 A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Comedy of Errors See also * List of Shakespeare theatre companies References * Armstrong, Maria. "Accessible theatre, if the tempest stays offshore ". Sydney Morning Herald Northern Herald 13 Jan 1994 p. 11 * Freeman, Jane. "Bard's big outdoors ". Sydney Morning Herald Metro 10 February 1995 p. 3 * "Bard at Balmoral now a hot property". Sydney Morning Herald Northern Herald 28 August 1997 p. 2 * Lobley, Katrina. "Midsummer night's dream". Sydney Morning Herald Metro January 7, 2005 p. 24 * Morgan, Clare . "Bard at the beach no more as company founder dies, 51". Sydney Morning Herald 19 January 2011 External links *Official website Category:Australian theatre companies Category:Festivals in Sydney Category:Shakespearean theatre companies